


yes sir, mister president

by pomegranateboy



Series: Totally Just a Mentor [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, If you want - Freeform, Irondad, That's it, classmates are Shook, dc loves peter, it's the president, peter gets a phone call, spiderson, that's the plot, they love the strange genius boy, tony's there to skedaddle him to dc, who makes stark tech even better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy
Summary: peter gets a call from the president during class





	yes sir, mister president

It was a Wednesday, the most boring and uninteresting day of the week. If white bread was a day, it would be Wednesday. Nothing is expected to happen on a Wednesday at all, but sometimes things did happen on that bland-ass day.

Not only was it a Wednesday, but Peter was in English of all classes. Attending a school that's focused on STEM means that some of their other classes that aren't scientifically oriented are often forgotten about. His teacher, Mr. Row, was a school favourite. His policies on homework were a dream and he was super lenient about tardies.

What he wasn't lenient about was phone calls. He had this classroom rule that if you got a phone call during class and your ringer was on, he got to answer the call for you. It only happened a couple times a year, but it was almost always extremely embarrassing for the student when it did.

So when Peter's phone rang, he sighed and deflated. Eyes all over the room snapped to him and some people laughed, ready to see Parker get embarrassed. Mr. Row came over to his desk and held out his hand expectantly, a small smile playing on his face as Peter dug into his pocket to retrieve the device.

Then Peter saw who was calling him and his whole body tensed and he held the phone to his chest, protecting it. “Sir I would really rather you not answer this call.” Peter said, a hint of desperation leaking through. 

Row raised his eyebrows, “Peter, you know you'll get a detention if you don't let me answer the call.” Peter sighed, he knew that he really could afford even one other detention at this point.

So Peter quickly handed over his phone and buried his head in his arms, his visible ears bright red. Row took the phone and put it on speaker without even looking at the screen.

“Parker, thank god, there's a situation in DC and we need you over here pronto. Rogers and Romanoff are here on standby and Stark is coming to pick you up right now,” Peter's head snapped up, “Apparently there's been an attack on some of Stark's security tech that you haven't been able to upgrade yet and the Pentagon is on my ass about getting you down here.”

The voice was vaguely familiar to everyone in the room, but nobody could put their finger on it. Nobody knew what to think about what the man was even saying either, the Pentagon? Row finally snapped out of his shock, “I'm sorry, who is this?” There's a beat of tense silence.

“Who are you and how do you have Parker's phone?” The man on the other line asked sternly.

“I'm Peter's English teacher, who are you?”

Before the other man could reply, Peter interrupted, “I'm sorry sir, there's a school rule about phone calls during class.”

The other man sighed and chuckled, “It's alright kid, not your fault. At least I didn't spill any state secrets this time.”

Peter snorted in response, “Yeah, this time. You freaked my aunt out that one time she picked up your call.”

Some of the students were looking around at the others, thinking they recognized the voice on the other end, but there was no way that he could be calling Peter Parker of all people and talking to him so casually. “Don't sass me, kid!” The man says, jokingly scandalized.

Peter's mouth works faster than he brain, “Yes sir, mister President.” He tenses and cringes when his classmates gasp dramatically and start whispering.

“Ms. Parker should have called your school by now and checked you out, Stark will be there soon. Beware, he's bringing a suit.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Must he always be so dramatic?”

President Matthew Fucking Ellis on the other line laughed, “We both know how he is. You were at my birthday.” Peter shuddered at the memory and made a noise of dismal. “I'll see you soon, Peter.”

Peter nodded and starts gathering his stuff, “See you soon, President Ellis.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, call me Matthew.”

Peter smirked, “Sure thing, President Ellis.”

There's a sound of shuffling paper, “Secretary Ross, what can I do for-” And the call cuts off. Peter continued packing up his stuff like nothing had just happened.

Then the intercom beeped, “Peter Parker, you're free to leave school, Peter Parker is free to leave.”

Peter huffed when he threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked over to the widow and messed with the latch, opening it a moment later. He leaned half way out of the window before everyone started yelling at him to stop. He turned back to them and smirks in amusement at their faces of worry.

“Can I have my phone back Mr. Row?” Peter asked casually. When Row looked back down at the phone, it was displaying a selfie that Peter had obviously taken of him and President Ellis is the oval office making funny faces. Wisely, Row handed the phone over without another thought. For a moment, Peter just sat there, his feet dangling out of the second story window, without a trace of worry on his face.

Then they hear the distinct sound of Iron Man's thrusters and a suit of armour comes into view, hovering right in front of Peter. “Hey Pete, ready to go?” The slightly mechanical voice asked. Peter smiled and nodded, jumping out of the window and gracefully latching onto the armour, climbing onto the back and taking hold of handles that popped out of the shoulders when the armour had arrived.

The suit of armour stuck it's head into the classroom and the faceplate opened up, revealing actual Tony Stark. It was assumed that he wasn't actually in the armour, as it was very clear to the public that it was hit or miss on if he was ever really inside of it. “Hey kiddies, you just probably heard some pretty confidential information, now if you share that information you'll have both the Avengers and the US government on you ass. You don't want that, do you?”

Everyone shook their heads vigorously and Tony smiled, “Good. It's be a shame if we had to do something drastic, because DC loves Peter more than they love coffee, but what can you do?” Tony shrugs, but he has a sharp grin on his face, as if dating any of them to actually do something. “Toodles!”

And then they flew off.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
